Como Caperucita Roja violó al lobo
by Silfil
Summary: -Oneshot- Otro 31 de octubre, Lily decidió vestirse de Caperucita pero... ¿Que pasaría si decidiese que el cuento original no era lo que quería? Y Caperucita le quitó su papel al lobo. Lemon R
1. Solitary Psycho

**Disclaimer: Tanto todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia como la ambientación y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La parte de la historia que os suenes es suya el resto nuestra. Así mismo todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Bien lo primero que tengo que decir es que este es un Oneshot un tanto especial ya que es la respuesta a un reto que se propuso en la comunidad Fanficadiction (para más información mandadme un privado) y que respondimos entre tres personas diferentes.**

**Por lo tanto somos tres las autoras de este Oneshot: Psy, Luna Gitana y una servidora, y aunque tenemos estilos muy diferentes, he decidido publicarlo a capítulo por autora para que no haya malentendidos.**

**Que conste que tengo el permiso de mis chiquitas para publicar la historia y que están avisadas XDDDD.**

**El primero pertenece a solitary psycho que también publica en esta comunidad: pasaos por su perfil!! y que nos hizo una entrada genial.**

* * *

Era 31 de Octubre.

Halloween.

El peor de día de todo el año.

Remus odiaba esta fiesta que por lo visto a todo el mundo le gustaba. ¿Por qué le tenia que gustar? Nadie entendía como no me podía gustar una fiesta donde te disfrazas de lo que quieres, asustas y haces bromas a los demás y comes dulces hasta que deliras por el subidón del azúcar. El día perfecto, el paraíso para muchos sobretodo para James y Sirius. No entendía por que ya que hacían todo es el resto de los días del año también. ¿Qué gusto hay en disfrazarse y aparentar ser otro? Yo ya lo hago el resto del los días del año. No, ¡no seáis así! Menudos mal pensados…¡No soy travestí! Soy hombre-lobo.

Me gustaría poder decirle al mundo mágico lo que soy, un hombre-lobo y que no se asustasen, ni que me temiesen, por que soy mitad lobo, sí, pero también mitad hombre! Por Merlín, soy más mitad hombre que lobo, sólo me transformo una vez al mes. Mi único consuelo es que mis amigos lo saben y lo aceptan. Ahora también lo sabe Lily (que empezó a salir con James) pero al parecer ya lo sospechaba. Desde que lo sabe está más rara, pero no en plan rara-que-miedo-tengo-de-este-bicho-raro, no. Es diferente. Pero no sabría decirlo.

Así que con mi ropa habitual, la diaria bajo con mis amigos a buscar a Lily para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Sirius va disfrazado de vieja millonaria sexy, todos los años se disfraza de mujer, pero siempre se hechiza unos grandes pechos y va con unos taconazos y al parecer liga mucho, tanto con mujeres como con hombres. James, en cambio, va disfrazado de vikingo guerrero con una gran hacha.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos quedamos embobados al ver a Lily. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Ella siempre va tan modosita y ahora con una minifalda roja unos taconazos y un escote de escándalo. Además lleva una cesta bajo el brazo. Me parece que va disfrazada de Caperucita roja, que es un cuento muggle.

- Hola chicos, que guapos estáis – dice mirándome fijamente

- Tú ta-también- tartamudea James y le se acerca a darle un beso pero Lily no deja de mirarme con una mirada un poco perturbadora.

Nos dirigimos hacia al comedor para cenar con una copiosa cena llena de manjares dignos de un festín de un reinado.

- ¿De qué vas disfrazada, Lily? – pregunta Sirius con la boca llena de patatas asadas.

- Voy de Caperucita Roja – contesta mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa sensual en la boca. Pero al parecer ni James ni Sirius se dan cuenta del comportamiento inusual de Lily.

- ¿Ein? – pregunta poniendo cara de besugo James,

- Es un cuento muggle sobre una chi-

- Mira, mira James, es Snivellus, vamos, vamos – le dice Sirius interrumpiendo así a Lily y dejándonos solos mientras se dirigen a la mesa de bebidas, que esta junto a la pista de baile.

- Y tú Remus ¿conoces a Caperucita Roja?- dice acercándose a mí (está sentada a mi lado).

- Mmm, ehh, sí – digo poniéndome ya muy nervioso

- Pero tú conocerás la versión clásica, ¿conoces la nueva?

- Errr, no- le digo con voz estrangulada

- Pues, podríamos reescribirla juntos, no te parece, lobito- me susurra al oído.

* * *

**Esta interesante la cosa ehhhhh!! En nada subiré el segundo pedazo. Menuda sorpresa Lily XDDD .**

**La siguiente parte es de Luna Gitana.**

**U****n beso.**


	2. Luna Gitana

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la continuación.**

**Este pedazo lo escribió Luna Gitana, que también publica multitud de historias en esta comunidad: pasaos por su perfil!!**

* * *

El cosquilleo de su aliento cálido sobre su oreja me deja tan desorientado que pierdo el control de mi propio cuerpo. Aún estoy preguntándome a mí mismo si escuché bien cuando siento un líquido frío derramarse sobre mis piernas... cada músculo está tan tenso que pareciera a punto de reventar, pero Lily parece haber recuperado su expresión normal.

- Creo que deberías subir a cambiarte- me dice con una sonrisa entre divertida e insinuante, mientras recoge el vaso de jugo de calabaza que tiré sobre la mesa.

- Ven, te ayudaré- se levanta Peter, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo y me extiende una mano, mirándome como si fuera un discapacitado.

- Eehh, este... claro...- balbuceo-, volveremos enseguida- me dirijo a Lily, quien asiente con una sonrisa un poco resignada al ver que Siruis y James regresan de la mesa de bebidas, dejando a un Severus colgando de cabeza en el aire, con ésta remojada en la palangana de ponche y levantándose la túnica con las manos para tratar de cubrirse la ropa interior.

Ella no me responde nada, en cuanto sus ojos verdes se posan sobre el contraído rostro de Severus Snape, prácticamente ahogándose en el ponche, se levanta para ir en su ayuda. Alcanzo a ver como le grita irritada a James antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor junto a Peter. Doy un último suspiro que no sé si es de alivio o tristeza, para luego perderme con mi amigo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, caminando en completo silencio.

- Debes tener más cuidado, Moony- me dice de pronto, cuando entramos a la sala común de Griffindor, a través del retrado de la señora gorda-, es verdad que Prongs suele ser un cabeza hueca cuando se trata de Evans, pero si descubre lo que están tramando, no vas a salir muy bien librado...

- Nadie trama nada- me apresuro a refutar-, Lily es solo una buena amiga, y yo la respeto mucho- concluyó, subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

Peter se limitó a verlo alejarse como si fuera un reo condenado a muerte y moviendo negativamente la cabeza, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que estaban frente a la chimenea. Se empezaba a adormecer por el bailoteo de las llamas cuando escuchó el retrato rechinar al abrirse y unos pasos cruzar apresurados la sala común, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver al girarse fue la punta de una capa roja perderse en las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los varones.

- Cuando vayas por el bosque...- rió roncamente mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento-, debes tomar el camino corto... o de lo contrario, te encontrarás con el lobo feroz... -recitó entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, sin saber de dónde había sacado esa frase o por qué le había llegado a la mente en ese momento.

_"Aunque tal vez, ir directamente a sus fauces es justo lo que quieres hacer"_

* * *

Mi túnica húmeda está tirada a mis pies, mientras yo medito sentado sobre la cama, en calzoncillos y con una delgada camiseta sport como única protección a mi torso. No es que haya algo que proteger, pues me encuentro completamente solo, todos mis amigos y compañeros están todavía en el Gran Comedor y seguramente no llegarán hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Me dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, con los brazos estirados a mis costados y cierro los ojos pesadamente. De pronto me siento tan cansado... ya ni siquiera me importa que mis amigos me vean así cuando se dignen a subir. Solamente unos ligeros sollozos junto a la puerta me hacen ponerme de pie. Y ni siquiera he terminado de abrir la puerta cuando siento que unos brazos me rodean el cuello y un cuerpo cálido se abalanza sobre mí.

- ¡Potter es un idiota!- la escucho quejarse, mientras me aprieta contra sí.

Pero mi cerebro no alcanza a procesar nada de lo que está sucediendo, pues los labios de Lily se han silenciado para proceder a devorar los míos en una hambrienta búsqueda de consuelo.

* * *

**Lo ha dejado interesante, la verdad, me gusta mucho como desarrolla la historia.**

**Bueno el siguiente cacho es mío. Si, me ha tocado la parte Hot y la verdad es que me costo varios intentos conseguir que me saliera como quería. Espero que os guste.**


	3. Silfil

**Vale lo prometido es deuda aquí tengo la continuación (cada vez me da más la impresión de que me repito XDDDD). Esta es mi pequeña aportación a la historia. Me voy ha hacer algo de publicidad también: Pasaos por mi profile!! XDDD Se me va la pinza.  
**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Este chapter no es apto para gente sensible ante escenas erótico-festivas o para gente que sufra del corazón ( que exagerada soy...). Ale, ya tengo mi conciencia tranquila XDDDDDDDD.**

* * *

Pegó su cuerpo aún más al de él y sus brazos le rodearon, sus manos viajeras encontraron su destino: una enredada entre su pelo y la otra en su cintura.

Volvió a empujarse contra él, que seguía estático, como si todos los sentimientos que la embargaban: ira, frustración y determinación tan solo pudieran borrarse con su contacto, con esa pasión salvaje que el hombre lobo despertaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

De repente Remus dudó, vaciló pensando en James, en que ella era su amiga, en que quizá solo lo hacía por despecho. Por un momento trató de zafarse de sus brazos pero ni siquiera pudo romper el beso, no podía pensar. No veía más allá del borde de aquella minifalda roja. No sentía nada que no fuese piel contra piel, no tenía oídos para otra cosa que los gemidos que salían de la garganta de la chica.  
El sabor de aquellos labios rojos que mordisqueaba con avaricia le llenaba la boca.

Lily con ansias de más le propinó otro empujón haciendo que los pies de Remus se toparan con su túnica y tropezaran, cayendo a la alfombra y arrastrándola a ella tras de si.

La pelirroja se acomodo a horcajadas sobre él y quitándose la caperuza roja seductoramente se acerco lentamente para susurrarle al oído:

-¿Qué se siente al ser la presa?

Comenzó a lamerle la oreja, mordisqueaba el lóbulo como si fuera un caramelo, trazó el contorno de la oreja, hasta la mandíbula y sopló haciendo que el cuerpo del castaño temblara. Siguió un sendero de besos por la mandíbula hasta la boca donde se perdió tratando de apagar su sed.

Bruscamente ella rompió el contacto desconcertando al chico. Se incorporo mostrando una sonrisa depredadora que dejó a Remus ensisiasmado. Soltó su pelo y comenzó a desatar el lazo rojo que ceñía el corpiño blanco a su pecho. Él impaciente se apresuró a ayudarla pero se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía: ella lo había maniatado, mientras lo besaba había creído que le estaba acariciando las manos pero en realidad, Lily había pasado la caperuza entre sus manos y la pata de la cama.

Al verse "inmovilizado" Remus bufó, la chica volvió a reír mientras se quitaba el corpiño y dejaba al descubierto unos pechos llenos enmarcados en un sujetador de encaje rojo.

-Lily, no juegues conmigo- pidió el castaño excitado.

-Es precisamente lo que pienso hacer…- ronroneó ella gateando por su cuerpo pasa comenzar a besarle y morderle el cuello, los hombros y el pecho.

-Lily- suspiró trémulo- dejame tocarte…

-Tan solo cuando YO quiera- dejó caer entre gemidos la pelirroja para seguir entreteniéndose en pequeñas caricias por su torso desnudo.

Cuando escuchó que la tela de la caperuza crujía Lily se quejó.

-No seas malo, lobito, o de lo contrario tendré que castigarte- dijo con voz ronca.

-Te prometo que en cuanto me sueltes el que te va a casti…

No pudo terminar la frase al notar que la chica le estaba quitando los boxers mientras le acariciaba y lamía los muslos.

Una vez se deshizo de la prenda que le molestaba se levantó y admiró el cuerpo del maniatado.

Remus sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación que su cuerpo no tardo en demostrar reaccionando ante la mirada hambrienta de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Oh, lobito, lobito pero que rabo tan grande tienes- susurró la chica aguantando una carcajada mientras emulaba una versión para adultos del cuento de Caperucita.

-Es para follarte mejor- respondió Remus con una sonrisa torcida y una promesa velada echando mano de su memoria y de su afición por toda historia que tuviese lobos de por medio

Ante la atenta y extasiada mirada del chico ella trazó un camino sinuoso por sus propios muslos e hizo desaparecer sus manos bajo la minifalda haciéndolas reaparecer con unas braguitas de encaje rojo que dejó resbalar hasta sus pies para acto seguido avanzar como el más seguro de los depredadores y volver a dominar la situación a horcajadas sobre su musculoso cuerpo.

Comenzó a mover las caderas a un ritmo lento y armonioso que fue aumentando al ver que húmeda encajaba a la perfección en él.

Sin separarse ni un milímetro de su cuerpo se estiro para soltar por fin las manos del chico.

-Ahora vas a ser MIA- declaró con una sonrisa lobuna y ávida el castaño y en cuanto ella lo liberó se incorporo apoyando la espalda contra el costado de la cama y agarrándola por las caderas la embistió haciendo que chillara de placer.

No le concedió tregua alguna y con manos algo inexpertas la despojó del sujetador enterrando el rostro en su pecho para lamer y morder sus pezones. Sintiéndose liberado dejo que sus manos exploraran el cuerpo de la chica sin limitación alguna, cuando consiguió introducir una entre sus cuerpos y acarició la parte más delicada de la pelirroja, esta se sintió morir.

Locos de placer siguieron luchando por estar más cerca el uno del otro, por acompasar su ritmo, por lograr gozar más de su unión.

Lily gemía entrecortadamente y a la vez que batallaba por respirar mordía los hombros de Remus abrazada a su cuerpo.

Al llegar al clímax perdieron completamente la noción de todo lo que no fuesen ellos mismos, su pasión y su cercanía.

Pasado el orgasmo se afanaban en aprender a respirar de nuevo el uno en brazos del otro, en volver al mundo real en el que enredados se sostenían mutuamente.

_¡Por las barbas de Merlín y los Anales de Morgana! Me ha clavado las uñas, me ha mordido y me ha arañado a placer ¿¡Y luego el Lobo soy yo!?_

* * *

**Vale, espero que os guste. Ahora os cuento mis pegas (cada vez siento que yo misma soy mi peor crítica, me mimais demasiado, sobre todo tu Psy!!):**

**1. La tuve que reescribir porque la primera que hice me pareció un poco bestia. Espero que esta no os parezca demasiado explícita.**

**2. Del mismo modo espero que nos haya parecido lenta, pesada, ni pastelosa. A mi me lo parece a ratos pero no creo que yo sea demasido objetiva.**

**3. Se que había algo más que quería comentaros pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo. Si lo recuerdo ya lo pondré...**

**Pues eso espero vuestras opiniones, ah y si teneías alguna queja, petición o idea plissssssssss dadmela que eso ayuda a mejorar!!**

**Gracias.**


End file.
